Paths of Idleness
by Chii Motosuwa
Summary: Scenarios concerning two of the Tenkan Stars of the Suikoden Series..Completed.
1. Prologue

**Gensosuikoden: Paths of Idleness **

By: Chii Motosuwa

_Disclaimer: Suikoden and its characters belong to their respected companies (Konami and such) and no money was made in the production of this Fanfiction._

It had been a few hours since they had thrown him in the darkness of the dungeon. The smell of festering flesh and whatever else was left down there to rot had become almost unnoticeable. His sense were adapting to his surroundings... and even the silence.

But the silence was an old friend to the young man. As was this pain... this loneliness...

_Oh gods... why must this happen again...?_

The taste of regret was fresh in his mouth. It lingered with a vengeance since everything finally settled into his mind. A moment of relief came when he passed on the burden, for the sake of protecting it and keeping it from that witch. But now, the one person he considered a friend carried the weight of his curse. It would grow heavier by every passing minute... every second... Soon enough he would know the same feelings he felt then. Even now...

The silence... the pain... the loneliness...

_Please... be safe..._

_

* * *

_

The favour was simple. Come in, heal the bugger, go home and pretend nothing happened. Once the job was done, it would be back to the books and try his best to avoid going back to this damned place.

He could have honestly easily said no. But since he came into her care, he swore to himself that he would follow her every bidding, every single request. For he, had a debt to repay. The debt alone was far too great in value for just a small thank you. The debt was even greater than his life. That woman... she had given him the one thing he could not get for himself.

His freedom.

"So my sister decided to send you in her stead?" the blonde woman grimaced at the young boy as they walked down the wide halls of Gregminster castle. "I didn't know she hated me that much."

"My Lady is busy at the moment. Especially since you sent the McDohl boy to the tower." The boy replied almost immediately. "It has nothing to do with shame for any of your recent activities."

"Somehow, the tone of your voice says otherwise, dear child."

The boy smirked, but kept his gaze ahead of him as they moved closer to their destination.

"It's just I heard rumours that the General's son had given you some trouble lately." Emerald eyes glanced at the much taller woman for a quick moment before turning back down the hall. "I found it almost hard to believe."

"Indeed. I didn't expect him to get in the way." The woman sighed heavily. "It's just a minor set back. I'll rid of him soon enough. But such a smart child you've become since I saw you last, Luc. It has been less than a few hours and already you're well aware."

"The walls whisper quite loudly even when one is not interested to listen."

"I see..." the woman said quietly. "So, child... Did you know?"

"About?"

The woman suddenly stopped. She held her hands together and the kindness she first tried to show Luc had vanished. All was left was the cold piercing stare of those ice blue eyes.

"Do not play me for a fool, boy. You know what I mean." She said sternly.

Luc finally came to a halt as well. His glance fell to the well-polished marble floors beneath their feet. He was sure she would ask this question.

"I did." He confirmed, and then began walking again. "But my Lady didn't."

"I should hope you're not lying, child." The woman followed after him, the look on her face suddenly changing to one that was obviously irritated.

Luc stopped again once he came across a solid metal door where two soldiers were standing on guard. The fact that the door leading to the stairwell down to the dungeons was closed meant someone of value to the castle, in this situation it would be this blond woman, was being detained. Down in the depths of that stairway were the cages to the wretches and fools of the kingdom.

The woman gestured for the guards to open the doors and allow the boy to go down. They weren't so surprised to see him. He had been in the castle before, doing trivial errands for both his ladyship and the blonde.

"I wouldn't have a reason." Luc glared at her. "Perhaps it's time you remembered that half-runes don't do as well as full runes."

The woman's face fell.

"How dare you."

"Keep in mind that if that ever gives you a sudden urges to take the other half from my lady... Even if you just try..." He began. "I won't take a second thought to cause you a number of 'misfortunes'."

It was such a wonder that the eyes of such a young boy could ever be so cold, especially him. To the woman, this was definitely a surprise. They boy was very strange to begin with. When her sister had taken him from Harmonia, not a word escaped his mouth for a full year. And just one day, he decided to speak. She glared back at the boy but kept quiet. It appears that her sister's pet had become protective of his mistress.

"The one I need you to meet is down there. Make him well, only enough so he won't die." She held he pride back and spoke to him in a stern voice. "Once he isn't bleeding himself to death, you know what I expect you to do."

Luc snorted and made his way down the stairs.

"What a cruel woman you are."


	2. Chapter 1

**Gensosuikoden: Paths of Idleness **

By: Chii Motosuwa

___Disclaimer: Suikoden and its characters belong to their respected companies (Konami and such) and no money was made in the production of this Fanfiction._

Despite the defiant front Luc had put up while being around the blonde sister of his mistress, he did very much lie about what was mainly put in to question. For one thing, Leknaat was fully aware of the Souleater's presence while the son of General Teo McDohl and his entourage were on the island. Not knowing would have gone against the seer's very proud existence. As for the idle 'threat' he just put up. To cause Windy any trouble would just act as another waste of time.

But when he thought about it... how long has it been since Leknaat came before him, calling herself the guardian of the True Runes and offering him 'freedom'? Four...? No. Almost 5 years have passed. So... would he truly just stand still and do nothing, or would he protect his saviour at all costs in exchange for that freedom?

'_Freedom, huh_?" he thought to himself as he wrapped his hand around the cell door to swing it open.

The moment the door screeched to a halt, a voice rang from within the darkness.

"You were the last person I thought I'd see..." the occupant of the room said quite maliciously. "I suppose witches must really work hand in hand."

There he was... tousled red hair, pale skin smeared red with the tint of blood from his open wounds, brown disdainful eyes that almost pierced right through the younger boy's very body... a voice that was both in pain and very much annoyed at his presence.

"So what does that make you?"

This man...

"Their dog?"

He hated him.

"I guess even when you're bleeding to death; you still don't know when to shut up." Luc raised his chin as he glared back into the older man's face. "I was sent here to heal your wounds, so you don't die just yet. That woman appears to have some use for you later. Just thought you wanted to know that, **_Ted_**... was it?"

"Hmph. And if I don't want to be healed?" Ted snorted as well as flinched from his injuries, leaning hard against the wall behind him to keep his balance.

One hand was cradling the wound streaked across his side and around his abdomen, while the other clawed into the wall. To Luc... the man definitely looked in pain.

"Your friend."

Ted suddenly froze all movement.

"He'll cry."

The older boy slipped a few inches down the wall, his legs barely keeping him up anymore. Eyes lowered towards the floor, overshadowed by his red hair, while a small saddened smile appeared on his mouth.

_What the hell...?_

Luc's brows furrowed as he watched him.

_Over one stupid person..._

"Fine..." Ted muttered quietly.

_You'd agree to it over one stupid 'friend'...?_

"Let's get this over with..."

_They'll kill you anyway... You'll still die...! So why...?_

"You..." Luc could barely hide his annoyance.

_Why would you do this for one stupid person?_

"What?" The red head raised his head and looked at him.

As he thought.

"No..." the younger boy lowered his head and looked away. "It's nothing..."

He really hated him.

* * *

Human. A species of Homo sapiens usually characterized with the skill to walk on two legs. Indicative of weaknesses, imperfections, and fragility, but also a strong sense of will and need to survive. Equipped with minds that allow them to make their decisions, adapt to their surroundings, develop a livelihood and currently takes more than a large majority of the current residents of the surface.

So... what would that make him?

"You seem distracted, child."

Luc lost his grip on his pen, causing it to drop on the floor and roll across the room, all the way to the dark-haired woman's feet. The woman was called Leknaat. She was the seer of the Scarlet Moon Empire, and sister to the Court Magician, Windy. His 'mistress'.

"O-oh... no... I'm not..." the boy clumsily tripped on his words while Leknaat merely smiled at him.

Leknaat knelt down and picked up the pen before moving towards where the boy was sitting. She placed a hand on the table where Luc had placed various books, many of which were sprawled open. She took the one closest to the boy and began to flip through the pages.

"..." Luc refrained himself from fidgeting as the woman was browsing at his choice of reading.

It was almost a wonder to him on how Leknaat manages to know what was in her hand. She was blind after all.

"This again?"

Luc could only assume that the years she had lived must have given her some sort of skill. Perhaps...

Leknaat closed the book with a loud snap, causing the boy to flinch slightly. She sighed before placing the book back on the table.

"You should not fret so much about the past, Luc." The woman said to him gently. "Those fixated with the past are blind to what's before them and what's to come. Only fools follow that path... If you keep this up, you shall never move forward."

"...My lady..." he slowly turned away from her, his cheeks burning slightly in the mixed feeling of shame and controlled indignation.

What did she mean by that? Is she implying he was blind to want to know and understand his very being? Move forward...? Move forward to what? Twelve years and there was still nothing around him to move towards to. The only familiar things were these books... the dust... the constant silence... and even the damp air... the loneliness... the walls.

There were always walls.

Was that even something proper to say to him?

He squeezed his hands into tight fists, thinking about the possibility that Leknaat may have belittled his very existence. He was quite aware he wasn't normal. Not that it mattered... Not that she really cared. He knew about Windy... that massacre Harmonia issued to dispose of their clan. The True Runes. Always the true runes. He bit his lip as that annoying sensation of his chest tightening painfully came to him. He was aware what this was...

Frustration.

_Stop._

Indignity.

_Stop it._

Weakness.

_No!_

It was like something suddenly snapped. Instead of managing to keep silent as always, the words left his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Why did you save me from that place?" the brunette asked suddenly, the usual controlled under-tone vanishing completely from his voice. "Why do you care about what becomes of me or my future?"

Why? Why can't he stop himself from speaking any further?

"Why must you even pretend like I'm human? We're not family. I don't need your pity."

There was a long pause of silence before Leknaat finally turned to him. Emotionless as she usually was, there were times when she showed little traces of what Luc could understand as emotion. Right now... he knew... he had said too much.

"Do you need to prove that you are human to accept any form of kindness?" she asked in return. "What will you do once you find out the answer to your doubts?"

What...?

"Do you truly believe that once you attain your truth, you will laugh and smile and be able to live like most humans do? Live a normal life?"

"Lady Lek—"

"You will waste your years away chasing a foolish answer. You need to learn Luc... that even if our time has stopped, our souls still age. We still feel pain and agony... we learn the same way as any mortal does." Her voice was stern as she spoke to him. "Why does humanity matter so much to anyone? They are no better than you or I. Humanity has their flaws... It matters not if one is or isn't."

She walked closer to Luc, placing a hand gently on his head.

"They are not superior in the eyes of gods."

Luc's eyes widened at her choice of words. Something cold ran across his body, a chill freezing his very blood. What... did she mean...?

* * *

"You stink of that curse. But you're trying to hide it. Why?"

Luc raised his head and pulled his right hand away from Ted's injury. So... he knows as well.

"How...?" the twelve year old asked reluctantly.

"Like I said, you stink of that curse. I've lived long enough with and without the rune to notice." The red head replied. "Even without the Souleater... The way you pull away from the slightest touch. You distance yourself instantly. And your eyes... they give you away. You're cursed."

_You have no idea..._

"I see..." Luc muttered and turned his gaze back towards Ted's wound.

_...what it means to be cursed_

"So why do you hide it?" the teen asked again.

"Because..." Luc's voice faltered for a moment and fell into a mumble.

_...what it means to suffer from your very first breath. _

"It's disgusting."

_...when your very life was never your own._

Ted looked at him with furrowed brows. Something about this boy felt wrong... very wrong. There was something... like a darkness waiting to consume him. Something Ted once felt a long, long time ago.

Like a nightmare waiting...

Waiting...


	3. Chapter 2

**Gensosuikoden: Paths of Idleness **

By: Chii Motosuwa

_Disclaimer: Suikoden and its characters belong to their respected companies (Konami and such) and no money was made in the production of this Fanfiction._

"Is it true that the monsters on that ship were all dead cause you ate them when they were alive?"

"...wha..." Ted's brows furrowed deeply at the taller young man with the ponytail standing before him while the light brunette sputtered and laughed heartily from where he was sitting on the deck.

"What the heck, Aldo?" the teen chortled.

"That's kinda creepy... don't you like fish?"

The situation would have been a lot easier to deal with if Aldo didn't look so serious. Oh gods, he better not be serious.

"Aldo... that has got to be the stupidest thing you've said up to date." The brunette got off the barrel he was using as a seat and headed to join them near the railing.

"Really?" I thought it was reasonable..." Aldo frowned.

So he **was** serious...

"I don't know... it sounds a bit far-fetched."

Oh well... woe was the innocent.

"Really?"

Or something stupid like that.

"I'm leaving." Ted muttered before throwing Aldo a glare and making his way towards the door leading to the lower decks.

These people... made him feel tired.

"Ah..." Aldo said quite openly as the door slammed close behind Ted. "I think he's mad."

The other boy laughed lightly in reply.

---

His eyes couldn't believe it. At first he thought it was his eyes playing tricks on him since he was already weakened by his wounds, but really... he should have **known**. He never did trust that woman when he first saw her more than a hundred years ago... but now, he knew.

"You were the last person I thought I'd see..." he hissed to the young boy standing by the cell's entrance. "I suppose witches must really work hand in hand."

You can't trust them.

"So what does that make you?"

Not that damned woman.

"Their dog?"

Immediately, the young mage glared at him.

---

He was surprised that no one was up on the lookout tower of the ship that evening. Now where did that guy go...? Nico, was it? Ted let out a sigh and slid against the wood paneling, facing the pillar piercing through the floor of the lookout post and down into the ship. Maybe this could work. Aldo was making an effort to being extra annoying today... so there was no way he'd think he was up here.

"Hmm... this is rare. I thought you went back to your room."

Ted turned to the source of the voice above his head, only to see the head young man with Aldo from earlier that day peering over the railing. His name was Lazlo, a former Knight of Razril and leader of the Island Nation Alliance against the Kooluk army. He was Ted's current biggest mystery. Upon the left hand of that very young man was the true rune known as the Rune of Punishment... a rather life-threatening entity to the one who hosts it. But somehow... this guy... He could still manage to laugh and smile and act normally around the people on this ship.

And before that, Lazlo helped him take back the Souleater from the master of the fog ship, and then was reckless enough to offer him to stay with the young man's crew... Despite knowing the danger Ted could prove to the people on board who gave Lazlo their trust and very lives. But all of that may have been possible because the teen was over-confident, too trusting, or just plain ignorant. Either ways... it would make him a fool in the red head's book.

"Mind if I join you?" Lazlo asked with a slight smile on his face.

Reluctantly, Ted nodded.

"Thanks."

The brunette climbed over the railing and wandered to the other end of the lookout post before falling silent. The two of them exchanged no words, one watching the sea from the portside of the Dauntless, while the other stared towards the evening sky.

After a few minutes, the silence was interrupted by the sound of Lazlo's humming. Ted sighed.

_Such an easy going guy..._

"Hey..." Ted finally called, causing the former Razril knight to tilt his head towards him.

"Hmm?"

Ted's brow twitched.

**_Way_** _too easy going._

"Are you sure it's okay for you to be here?"

"Mmh..." Lazlo scratched his cheek before breaking into another smile and turning back towards the scenery he was admiring. "Probably not. Setsu and Desmond were looking for me to start the debriefing."

"W-What!" Ted almost jumped to his feet, but proved quite a challenge seeing as there wasn't much space to move around up there. "Then what the hell are you doing here...?"

"Obviously." Lazlo blinked at him. "I'm hiding."

"That's not what I meant!" the red head scowled at him. "You're being irresponsible!"

"It's okay. It's only this once." The younger teen laughed lightly while waving a hand to him. "It's not everyday the sea is this calm and with all the things going around, I barely have any time to just sit back and relax. They won't mind waiting a little..."

Lazlo finally turned towards him completely, his smile disappearing and turning into a small frown.

"And why are you getting mad for? Weirdo."

"W-wh..."

Silenced by Lazlo's candidness, Ted simmered down slowly. The guy was right... Why was he getting all worked up for? It's not like he cared. He didn't care.

...Right?

"There's a nice breeze today." Lazlo said off-handedly as he watched the waves disappear into the horizon.

This guy...

"Yeah..." Ted mumbled.

He couldn't understand him...

"...It is."

... he just couldn't.

---

"So why do you hide it?"

The boy had turned away from him before he had asked the question again. Was it that hard to answer? Ted had tried to hide his rune from others as well and he had his reasons. Good reasons...

He didn't want _them_ to fear him... not his friends. Not Tir... not the others...

So maybe he figured that this boy had some good reason as well. He had to admit, it made him curious. A fellow True Rune bearer wasn't exactly someone you meet everyday.

"Because..." Ted quickly noticed the change in the boy's voice and even in the ambience that surrounded him.

What was that feeling?

"It's disgusting."

It was... familiar...

"_Even if it all ends and this rune consumes me..."_

Ah... this memory.

"_I would rather live my life near them than run away until the final grain of sand falls in my time."_

That life from a long time ago...

"_We shouldn't live according to what the rune wishes..."_

The people he wanted to repay, but could never do so anymore...

"_No matter what, it's still your life, Ted."_

That's right... there was that time... There were those people. They were the reasons he decided to change this time. To pay them back... make up for all the time he gave them grief or just plain ignored them. He over came his fear, and began to live.

And this boy... He was following that same path he journeyed in himself. That life where everything and everyone was the enemy and you were left with nothing but to wait... just wait... It was the cursed path of idleness.

Stop him... He should stop him...

"How did you get that rune?" Ted asked as he collected his thoughts together. "Did that woman give it to you? Did she force that to you?"

The boy snorted at him.

"Lady Leknaat saved me and gave me freedom." He muttered to Ted haughtily. "Don't put her in the same level as that crazy sister of hers."

"Oh? You don't look very free to me, kid."

Somehow... the boy managed to get those eyes to look even more deadly when he first glared at Ted. There was obviously more to this boy than he was letting on. Ted could feel it in his gut.

"What do you care?"

It's the same... that's why... But he also understood that he had to right to prod this child or to tell him anything. Still, if nothing was done... if no one says anything...

"Luc."

The young mage froze. He probably didn't expect to hear Ted actually call him by his name.

"Just what are you afraid of?"

Even though it was for a short moment, the boy's proud disposition faltered. The pain Ted felt from his wounds was gone now that Luc had healed his injuries... But this boy... his own wounds... no magic in this world could probably heal them. Ted could tell...

The red head flinched as Luc suddenly got up from the floor, putting distance between them instantly.

"H-Hey..."

"You..." Luc's glare had intensified by the tenfold. "**I hate you.**"

The young mage vanished from the cell. Ted could only assume that was the same magic the boy used on him and the others back on Magician's Isle. But that look on that kid's face...

_"Ted, what are you most afraid of?" _

"Lazlo..." Ted muttered to himself in the darkness of his locked cell.

_"...uh..." _

"... what would you do in my place?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Gensosuikoden: Paths of Idleness **

By: Chii Motosuwa

_Disclaimer: Suikoden and its characters belong to their respected companies (Konami and such) and no money was made in the production of this Fanfiction._

"_There is a man behind a glass wall… I fear to see his eyes…"_

"Ted." The red-head turned to the brunette standing beside him.

"_Are you afraid of what you'll see in them?"_

"What are you most afraid of?"

"_No... I know what I'll see in them. What I'm afraid of is that… I'll…"_

"Uh… Are we playing twenty questions again?" Ted asked grumpily.

"I asked **one**." Lazlo defended with a slight frown, making the older man roll his eyes. "It's a simple question."

"It's not an important one."

"I'm still asking."

The silence that followed after may have lasted quite awhile, but time wasn't something Ted had bothered to count. Minutes didn't seem to matter after a few hundred years amongst the living. Though, he much preferred it when it was quiet. Stupid Lazlo… Just what was this child thinking now?

"Mm…" he finally responded as he buried his head in his arms. "How about you?"

"That's not fair." Lazlo muttered. "I asked first."

"You shouldn't ask questions you're not willing to answer then."

"….." The brunette looked at him dryly before rubbing the back of his head.

He actually began to think about the question causing Ted's brow to twitch. The red-head really had no interest to know his answer. Really.

"I'm afraid… that I'll hurt them all." Lazlo said quietly. "…of what will happen if my time finally runs out… who will be the next to receive this curse."

Ted froze suddenly, as if the very blood in his veins suddenly ran cold.

Those words... Whose words were Lazlo actually saying…? His or…

"Who would be next for fate to screw over…" Ted suddenly added.

Lazlo chuckled.

"I guess." The brunette looked over his shoulder and straight at Ted with a whimsical smile. "You too huh?"

"Yeah…" he muttered grimly. "...Me too."

* * *

"Well, well. I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

Luc glared at the red-head almost immediately. The young boy slid the cell door with a loud bang, causing the sound to echo throughout the dungeon.

"In a pleasant mood?" Ted grinned at him.

The boy's brows furrowed deeply for a moment but they changed as he looked to the side, averting his eyes away from the older man. That was not the reaction Ted had expected.

"What? No 'Shut up' or 'I hate you' today?" He let out an exaggerated sigh. "Aah... how disappointing."

Again, the boy scowled at him.

"Would you just grow up." Luc suddenly hissed.

"Ah, he speaks."

"Shut up!"

"And back to normal." Ted smiled at him again impishly.

* * *

Again, it began. He was surrounded by a sea of darkness, alone. He could not see anything beyond the reach of his hands, and his voice was silent to his ears. No matter how loudly he called out, and he knew he called out, he could hear no voice.

This darkness... This all consuming darkness... Why did it feel so familiar?

He would wander in this place in what felt like hours... seeing nothing... hearing nothing. Only the icy breath beyond him was all he could feel. Yes. He could feel it. Something in that direction was cold... but it was all that was there that led him to believe he was still alive.

So he would walk... and walk... and walk, endlessly. Alone.

Then, the sound returns. A distant echo of a voice...

No. Two?

... More...

Wait... was that... screaming?

It got louder as he moved foward. That's right. He had to keep moving forward. Beyond there... there was life. He knew it. He could feel it.

Just as his frozen finger tips reached further into the dark, his flesh suddenly seared horribly. Like his skin was burning right off him. He opened his mouth to cry out, but again...

No sound...

"What is this!" he shouted into the silence as he held his arms around him tightly."It hurts...! Help..."

"_Why...?"_

"Please..." he begged vulnerably, eyes closed shut as he tried to endure the pain.

"_Don't..."_

"Help me...!"

"_Then open your eyes..."_

Instantly, his body followed. It was like the voice had commanded his body and his body had no choice but to comply. But that was not the only problem now. Before him was no longer the darkness, or the silence. The earth beneath him was covered in a strange liquid, causing the soil to soften and turn into mud.

Blood... the smell of blood lingered in the air

"W-what...?" his eyes looked on horrified as he pulled a shaky hand closer to his face.

Just as he thought... Red. He gasped, pulling himself up from where he was curled on the damp earth. He was confused... he was scared...

What in the world was this?

"_Open your eyes..."_

His breath caught in his chest yet again as he realized that the blood was nothing compared to what really surrounded him.

Upon the sea of the soiled earth, was the wave of corpses. Men... women... children... All unknown to him, but all seem to stare at him with their souless eyes. And beyond that were flames. Endless flames like the blazing sun.

A burning village... these people then would be the residents...?

"What is this...?" he muttered over and over, dragging himself back from the dead that lingered before him. "What is this...?!"

"_**Open** your eyes."_

"No..." he replied shakily to the voice, raising his small hands to his face. "No... I don't... want to see..."

"_**Open them...!**"_

"I don't want to see...!!" he screamed outloud.

The world around him suddenly shattered like glass, falling around him in pieces. The firey image had vanished... the corpses disappeared... the sensations of burning around him... the smell of death... gone.

"Why...? Why do you close your eyes?"

He flinched, his senses returning to him as he heard footsteps coming closer. Reluctantly, he raised his head once the sound stopped, unsure if he wanted to see what was before him now. But again, there was only the darkness... but he was not alone. Not this time.

Before him was like a glass wall, and at the otherside was a man. Taller. Older.

"You..." he finally managed to speak though his voice still shook from his previous experience. "Is it you who did this? Is it you who speaks to me?"

The man on the otherside frowned at him... sadly.

"Why do you close your eyes...?" he repeated.

"...W-what...?"

* * *

"Each night... it would be the same." Luc muttered to Ted.

The two of them were now sitting beside each other, though there was still a very much notable distance between them. The boy had actually began to talk about something that had began a long time ago. Something he could not make much sense of. He explained that this problem stopped a few years ago already, after he had settled down. But when Ted had asked him that simple question of what he was afraid of, the problem returned instantly.

"The same nightmare... a massacre... flames... it's always the same."

Ted glanced at Luc from the side, watching him silently. It was odd to see him like that. He was not as snippy. The chin he usually held high and proud was lowered towards his knees, which he had folded to his chest while his arms were wrapped tightly around them. At that moment, the boy who acted like a man, was merely... just a boy.

"Then... it would all change... It would get dark and silent. And he would appear." The brunette's voice was weak as he spoke.

"He...?" Ted repeated quietly.

"There is a man behind a glass wall…" Luc nodded then drew a shaky breath. The memory alone stirred his feelings. "...I fear to see his eyes…"

"Are you afraid of what you'll see in them?"

"No... I know what I'll see in them. What I'm afraid of is that… I'll…"

Ted raised a brow as he watched the boy's arms squeeze tighter around his legs.

"...That you'll what?"

"That person... said..." Luc continued.

"_It's just a little more..."_

"That he and I..."

"_We'll meet soon..."_

"It will all make sense then..." The boy bit his lip, lowering his head further to his knees. "So I should be patient."

Luc then turned to face Ted finally, slamming a hand against the floor, looking at the older boy imploringly, hoping he would have an answer.

"I am afraid...!" he shouted to him. _What if I do know him? I don't want to know him... I'm scared..._ "I don't want to look in his eyes...! I don't want to see how much pain he's in!"

"_So until then..."_

The out-burst surprised the red-head a little and at the same time; for someone so proud to admit his fear. And his fear... was a man? Was human? This boy was no older than eleven or twelve, an age where children would usually fear ghosts and monsters lurking in the dark. But he... this boy... feared a man. Ted felt a cold shiver run up his spine. ...And what did he mean by "_I don't want to see how much pain he's in"_?

"You..." Ted frowned as he reached forward, realizing that Luc was faltering.

"_Keep your eyes open..."_

The boy had began to tremble from where he sat. He really was scared...

"_I will show you the truth."_

"Hey!" The red-head called to him again, moving to his side and holding him firmly on either shoulder. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"_About this dirty... hateful world..."_

"...What if... that man is..." his voice was inaudible as he spoke the rest of his words. "...if he is..."

"_...Luc."_


	5. Chapter 4

**Gensosuikoden: Paths of Idleness **

By: Chii Motosuwa

_Disclaimer: Suikoden and its characters belong to their respected companies (Konami and such) and no money was made in the production of this Fanfiction._

"I was hoping you'd have finished the job the first time you came, boy." Windy paced around the room irritably. "He's caused us nothing but trouble. If you weren't going to finish the job, at least keep an arm or two broken."

"_Tch..."_ The corner of Luc's eye twitched as he continued to listen quietly to his Ladyship's sister barrage him with complaints. "I already apologized. I wasn't feeling well, so it couldn't be helped."

Blue eyes glared at him intensely.

"Not feeling well?" the blonde woman asked with a certain tone that easily annoyed Luc, "Could it be... that you feel sorry for him, little boy?".

She was mocking him...

Luc clenched a hand tightly at his side which did not go unnoticed.

"I'll just finish the job now and that'll be that, right?!" he snapped before turning around and walking out the room without forgetting to slam the door behind him.

As Windy watched him leave, she tapped the end of the fan she carried against her chin.

"My, my... It seems you have some trouble brewing at your side as well, little sister..."

* * *

Luc wrapped his hands around him tightly yet again. His body shook as the pieces fell on to the black surface beneath him. It was always like this... the pain from the fire... as if he was burning within those flames himself. Each time... he would shake from the agony of it all.

It hurt. It hurt him so much.

"Are you still afraid? You still close your eyes..."

And each time... This man would still appear. Whispering words of malice... provoking him... enticing him.

"Shut up..." Luc hissed in an unsteady tone. "It's enough isn't it...? Just stop it... I've had enough of this... Just leave me alone already..."

"It's too bad, but I can't do that." The man replied calmly.

"WHY?!" the brunette shouted before the glass wall. "Why do I have to see this? I've seen enough! What have I done to deserve any of this?!"

The man was silent for a moment. He only looked at him... again... calmly... then finally, he spoke.

"Nothing."

* * *

Once the prison door opened, Ted had already known what was to come. For the passed week Luc had come by on a regular basis to bring him information concerning the Liberation Army's movements, the army his close friend had apparently gotten himself involved with. Last he heard, Tir was in Lenankamp... and an attack happened, but he had gotten away along with the people the Empire had labelled as "rebels".

It was clear to Ted that this was a form of equivalent exchange from the recent developments between him and Luc. At each day that passed, he learned more and more about the child, including the details of the dreams that haunt him. It was a little funny... Who would have thought he would become the boy's confidant after experiencing that lovely six feet drop in the air back in Magician's Isle.

But he was not the only source of information in the dungeons. He had heard voices speak at night, fellow prisoners speaking of the child. Apparently... the boy was **gifted**. The use of magic beyond normal runes... appearing and disappearing as he wishes... even a rumour that the boy was more than just intelligent. In other words, shorty was a prodigy.

Go figure.

Though, another rumour came within those walls. Something about "black runes". And as Ted heard more and more about it, things finally started to make sense. The witch had the whole castle under her palm. Then that would mean that she was using Luc as one of her pawns...

He smirked, leaning against the wall behind him once he saw what Luc carried in his hands.

"So that's how it is." Ted sighed. "You're the one who's been attaching them. That's why no one suspects the old hag."

"..."

"It's fine. I think I understand." The red-head slid down against the wall and sat on the stone floor beneath him. "It's clever, using someone to indirectly attach them. And refusing to do that job would make you look like a traitor to the witch. If your ladyship didn't comply to her sister's request, they'll know your little secret."

Luc turned his gaze on the floor, his face falling behind the shadows.

"Hey, hey, I said it's fine. You have no choice, right?"

"_Could it be..."_

"... I have to..." the young brunette muttered reluctantly.

"_...that you feel sorry for him, little boy?"_

"_I don't."_ He forcefully thought to himself. "It's an order from Windy."

He raised the rune crystal baring a black insignia within. "This..."

"So... that really is for me then." Ted said calmly with a weary smile on his face.

"It's an order..." Luc repeated in the same stoic tone.

"I understand already." He looked at him kindly, just as how his voice was; It was kind. "It's an order, so go ahead. I'll behave."

"_Why...?"_ the younger boy wanted to say it to him. "_Why would you..."_

"Luc..." Ted smiled at him a little. "It'll be okay."

* * *

"Nothing." The man responded. "You've done nothing at all."

Luc flinched, his anger flaring even more that he could felt his face burn. His skin prickled from the sensation, an obvious sign that he hadn't recovered yet from the last experience in the flames.

"Then why!?"

"Because no one else will understand."

Again... a vague answer.

"Only you can understand... because you and I are very much alike." The man knelt on one knee while he placed one hand against the glass wall acting as the only seperation between them. " It's just a little more...We'll meet soon... It will make sense then... Be patient."

The eyes behind the glass were like his... though at the same time they were different. In his eyes Luc could see his confidence, sense the wisdom they have seen. But there was also something empty... something desolate... A deep sadness that scared Luc. He was afraid... It felt as if he looked further... looked longer... that sadness would consume him. He did not wish to drown in those eyes.

"So until then, keep your eyes open... I will show you the truth about this dirty... hateful world..." the man continued as a weary yet sympathetic smile dawned upon his face. "...Luc."

* * *

"Hey... promise me something though, before that thing takes over." Ted whispered to Luc quietly as he watched the crystal containing the makeshift rune glow eerily against his skin.

"No."

"Come on, I'm doing this willingly right?" the red-head frowned. "You owe me."

"Tch... you're going to resort to that?" Luc snapped at him.

"Just listen, okay?"

"...Whatever."

Ted chuckled as he watched the boy's brows furrow. He was pretty adorable when he at least was a bit more honest with his feelings. Even if he was 'unpleasant' with them.

"Promise me... that they'll be okay." He said to Luc. "That no matter what, you'd do what you can to protect them..."

"...huh?" Luc stared at him in surprise, not quite understanding what the older man meant.

"If not, at least... Tir... Protect Tir in my place."

The wind mage fell silent, his eyes falling directly to Ted's hand.

"At least, keep him safe..." he insisted. "He's a dear friend... He accepted me without question, just as his father had welcomed me with open arms. He and the others were all I had..."

"..." Luc let out a quiet breath, his grasp around the older man's wrist loosening a little. "... I understand."

"_I will show you the truth about this dirty... hateful world..."_

"I'll do what I can."

After heaing those words from the younger boy, Ted closed his eyes as a sense of resolve took over over his senses, as well as the spell being casted upon his hand... as if slowly falling into a slumber.

"Thank you..." he said.

_As my vision blurred, I finally realized why I wished to know so much about him... This boy whose eyes once hit me of nothing but pride, selfishness... arrogance... his cold demeanor to anyone who tries to speak to him. The way he refuses to touch... or to break the perfect mask he has made for himself. The way he acts so unpleasan to others... They way he tries to be a man within this placet for such a little boy._

_**Everything.**_

_Lazlo... everyone... are you listening...?_

_This boy... is too similar. When he falters, I see a glimpse of the secret he's been keeping from the world... The way his eyes give away his feelings... His wishes... The way his hand shakes when he's lost... when he's afraid._

_But, even though I sympathize... I cannot understand his fears. _

_The man behind the glass wall he speaks of. The fear this image brings to his heart. The source of his doubts... Where is it coming from? How can anyone stop it?_

_I... I want to save him... No matter what. _

_I had thought I would have all the time in the world. I not once thought it would run out... I'm happy that finally, I can close my eyes and rest, even just for awhile. I'm also sad that I had given my curse to someone else who doesn't deserve this._

_But that matters not. Not now. So... please..._

_Someone... notice it. Time is not something that can be spared. It never is...Not even for us..._

_Even though we will never age... that we may live for hundreds of years... The heart will always hurt. The soul will always suffer. So please... someone notice it. _

_Tir... Someone... **Anyone**... At least this boy... _

_Stop him. Save him._

_Please save him from himself._


	6. Epilogue

**Gensosuikoden: Paths of Idleness **

By: Chii Motosuwa

_Disclaimer: Suikoden and its characters belong to their respected companies (Konami and such) and no money was made in the production of this Fanfiction._

"Even in the short years I've known you, I figured this would be the type of place you'd be at!"

Luc sat up almost immediately at the sound of the familiar voice, turning to the ground below to see for himself who was there. He grimaced at him, deciding that ignoring him would be the best thing to do.

"Now don't be like that. I came all the way here just to see you." Tir McDohl called from below the tower the wind mage had inconveniently decided to perch upon. "Come down."

Anyone could easily mention how incredible it must be to even manage to climb up there as the closest way would be to scale the wall from the top most windows. That alone was a good nine to ten feet in height. But being a person talented with teleportation, it would probably take a blink of an eye to get there from the base.

"Why?"

Though what would be more incredible was the fact that they could even manage to hear each other at such distance.

"I want to talk to you." Tir replied. "It's a bother to have to shout everything over, you know?"

"Later." Luc snapped.

"It's important."

"I don't care."

Tir sighed. He should have expected such a reaction. Luc probably had one of the longest records of anti-social behavior. Originally the young wind mage used his rude behaviour, a sort of brattiness, to keep others away from him. But now, he had grown from that brat to a sarcastic – though mostly silent- sharp tongued teen. For him to agree immediately to a 'talk' would have been an event possible in one out of a thousand tries... on a severely good day. **Severely** good day.

"Fine then..." Tir turned and walked into the tower, leaving the younger teen alone to revel in the silence of the night... but not for much longer.

A few minutes later, Luc turned to the sound of something hitting one of the shingles of the roof. A bo lay on the spot just a foot from him, and soon was followed by its owner. Tir had obviously taken the time and effort to scale the 9-10 feet distance from the window to the roof.

"If you fall, you're on your own." Luc growled at him almost immediately once the older man had flashed him a smile.

"That's fine. If I fall and survive, I'll just tell them how you, in uncontrolled fury, pushed me over the roof for no apparent reason." Tir said to him sweetly, standing right beside the wind mage with his bo resting on his shoulders. "And I think at this point, a majority of the population will easily believe it."

"..."

"... They're talking you know?"

"About what?"

"About you."

"... So what?" The wind mage barked.

"You're irritated. More so than usual." He glanced down at Luc for a moment.

A rumor spread like wildfire the moment soldiers returned to the barracks after the army's second encounter against the Harmonian troops. It was a strange and rare occurrence that no one would have deemed probable. They had seen this individual many times, deterring curious glances tossed his way. Now from curiosity came a sort of hidden fear. Who wouldn't be afraid to see that mouth flash unrestrained malice, grinning with satisfaction while his emerald eyes shined with a murderous glee? And for it to come from 'him' of all people... It was strange... So people began to talk.

Even though it had been a while now since it had happened, word reached Tir while speaking to the young former dragon knight's apprentice, Futch. Aside the rumor and being one of the witnesses of the event, the younger man had shared some concerns about Luc. And, Futch was right. Now that Tir was standing in the wind mage's presence, he had noticed it himself. It wasn't like the change he had thought about, comparing the wind mage's 14 year old self to the one he first met after deciding to help Riou a little with his entourage. It was something else.

The look on his face, the shine in his eyes, and even the tone of his voice, they had all changed. From what Tir witnessed and even heard, Luc usually carried himself in a way that it made him seem much older than he was. A maturity that sometimes became too overwhelming that it scares others or annoys the hell out of them. But right now... something was very different.

"Can you tell me why?"

Luc was silent yet again. But as the sigh escaped his lips, his shoulders sunk down and he leaned forward against one knee that he had pulled closer to his chest. His back was not perfectly straight, nor was he sitting in his usual dignified posture. In Tir's eyes... he looked very much like what he out to be.

A Child.

"I can't explain it... I just am..." Luc muttered, staring at the dimming lights of North Window Castle's makeshift inner village. "When I first heard about the news myself... how everyone was making a big deal about it... I just became more and more annoyed. I realized... that no one in this place really seems willing to know me. Most of them go by what they hear instead of knowing who I am themselves... And one uncharacteristic act done before their eyes, their judgment and expectations suddenly..."

Once Luc's voice trailed off, Tir couldn't help but smile at him again.

"Can you blame them? It's not like you let a lot of people see how you really are?" He explained to the younger teen. "If you wish for them to understand you, then you should make the effort to let them understand you. I bet not many people even know that you sulk around like this in the middle of the night. You only show your true sides when no one is looking... so when you suddenly show an outburst as how I hear it, it's not surprising that they are acting the way they are."

"..."

"I won't even ask you about how or why you lost your temper during that operation, as I'm sure you have your reasons. Good ones if you can't even discuss it with Futch or the others, or even me." The darker-haired man paused for a short moment, running his own words carefully in his head. "But I know a lot of things go through your mind, Luc. There's no living thing in this world that would be okay if others couldn't understand them. Despite how much you try to make sense out of it... or try to be strong."

Both eyes had now turned completely to the older man. The stoic look on the wind mage's face remained, but within he felt his chest tightening from the words being passed on to him. They were gentle words that were trying to understand... even if they didn't understand...

They were at least trying.

"There's no way you'd be okay."

Tir... was at least trying.

* * *

Again the dream began. The years had passed and the details had become scarce. No longer were there visions of the smoldering village or the eyes of dead burning themselves into his memory. His skin neither prickled in pain, nor did his head throb in agony. It was like the memory was passing like a gentle wind, touching and surrounding him... but it harmed him not. He now just stood there in the dark with **him**. 

The reason behind this was simple. The village that was ablaze was something he had already seen in the waking world... as were those bodies and their eyes. He had seen, felt, smelt the violence and agony the dream had made for him. Just as the man asked, he had kept his eyes open. He had seen the world as it is. The world was what **he** needed him to see... that man behind the glass wall.

"Are you calm now?" he asked.

"A lot of people have died." Luc responded in a quiet voice.

"You look at me as if I did this to hurt you intentionally. I did this because you needed to see... If you didn't see, then you'd have gone on without knowing."

"... So you think I understand?"

"Yes." The man grimaced. "... Your eyes give you away... Did you know that?"

"I see..." the young brunette mirrored not only the look on the man's face but also those very eyes; emerald green, yet hollow and cold. "I understand... the purpose of all of this. The reason why it kept coming back... And 'you'."

The man behind the glass was surprised.

"I think... I finally understand who you are..." He approached the glass partition. "You pretend like you're some sort of a guide. All you've asked me is to seek the truth. And I do understand..."

"_Humanity has their flaws... It matters not if one is or isn't."_

"This is a dirty world... filled with dirty people..."

"_They are not superior in the eyes of gods."_

"As long as they keep their eyes closed..."

His hand came in contact with the glass wall, a crack appearing almost on the very instant when his skin touched its surface.

"They will never understand, will they?"

All had fallen silent in to the darkness, but the reflection of the mirror was indeed looking very pleased.

"I see. Then you've made your decision." The man said to him calmly.

"The wall between our paths is thinner than glass... It's time we destroyed the border of you and me, and make it a single path of 'us'." Luc then smirked. "Don't you agree?"

The man then smiled at him, the once pained emerald eyes now showed a glimmer of elation. He was satisfied.

"Very well." The man then reached over, touching the same spot where Luc had placed his hand.

In that instant, the cracks grew larger, spreading across the surface of the wall.

"You won't regret this... right?" the man asked.

"What's the point of asking that now, idiot?"

A loud crash echoed into the darkness. The glass-like partition shattered, and the two of them stood before each other, face to face, hands placed against each other by the palm, and eyes gazing upon the desolate mirror before them.

One asked to keep his eyes open, and he complied, choosing the path that defied all he knew was right. With that one touch broke the final barrier, paving his way to his deepest desires.

His nurtured hatred had grown so strong... and it had called him hither.

And so, no borders exist... There were only them.

* * *

"Hey, McDohl...?" 

"Hm?"

Tir was now lying on his back with his gaze towards the night sky while the wind mage had remained on his sitting position beside him.

"If ever you're given a choice to save humanity or save me, what would you do?"

"Haah?" Tir looked up at him with a slight frown. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Just answer the stupid question, idiot." Luc flushed slightly.

"Hmm..." The older man crossed his arms behind his head, pondering for a moment. "Well, does the 'stupid question' require a **stupid** answer?"

"Just answer it or say you don't want to already."

"Okay, okay." Tir laughed before giving it another thought. "I guess...I'd... save the world... and save you."

"That's cheating. You weren't given that option." Luc muttered.

"It doesn't mean I won't make that option."

"What if it's impossible?"

"It won't be."

"Well it's impossible. So it's not a right answer."

"I'll make it possible." The older male retorted.

"How?" Luc frowned.

"Because I said so." Tir responded smugly.

"..."

"Besides..." He turned his head slightly towards the wind mage with a smile. "You're part of humanity too, aren't you?"

His response had caught the wind mage off guard. Luc was tempted to just say it right there and then that Tir was wrong. He was very wrong. And besides... what if... what if he...

"Even if you don't want to be saved, Luc..." Tir continued. "I'd still save you."

"...Why...?" He asked inaudibly. "... That's so stupid..."

"Of course, I'd hit you a few dozen times first for being stubborn."

As a grin spread across Tir's face, Luc couldn't help but return a weak smile. He couldn't beat this man. It was no wonder he followed him till the end of the war a few years back. Even now... he was glad Tir was there.

So that even for a moment... the darkness would remain at bay. For a moment... the world of 'us' would remain stagnant. Even if this was a dirty world full of dirty people, there were still others he had to protect... he wanted protect. Besides... he promised **him** he would, didn't he? So until that moment, when he places the first step upon the path he had chosen... let him be happy. Maybe then, someone... **_anyone_** might notice.

...And save him from himself.

-End.-


End file.
